


When you fall in love...

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik is smitten, Falling In Love, Fluff, He's really sorry, M/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: "For a guy that could control metal and probably hold the whole fucking Brooklyn Bridge in the air with his powers, Erik Lehnsherr was not a quick man. He didn't have sharp reflexes, he couldn't duck fast enough, he could only stare and mutter the word what when he heard someone yell a desperate watch out!!! and see the football fly fast across the field only to stop in his face."





	When you fall in love...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Something quick and fluffy for you! Hope you'll like it. <3  
> I'll update The Wedding Planner soon, promise. Until then, Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! :3

For a guy that could control metal and probably hold the whole fucking Brooklyn Bridge in the air with his powers, Erik Lehnsherr was not a quick man. He didn't have sharp reflexes, he couldn't duck fast enough, he could only stare and mutter the word _what_ when he heard someone yell a desperate _watch out!!!_ and see the football fly fast across the field only to stop in his face. He wanted to say he dropped graciously to the ground, he really did, but it wasn't anything gracious about the way he was laying sprawled on the grass, under the scorching July sun with blood dripping out of his nose and numbness in his face. He could hear kids laughing, people whispering among themselves. Where they gossiping about him? How he fell like a dummy in the middle of Central Park?

"I am so sorry!" cried a British voice, with a sort of hysterical undertone. A shadow fell on Erik and he opened his eyes to a see a beautiful man hovering above him, fidgeting with his hands as if he wanted to touch and not touch Erik.

"God, I am so sorry, you have no idea! Forgive me. Can you sit up? Can I help you up? Do you want to go to see a doctor?"

Erik stared long at the floppy strand of curly chestnut hair that was sticking to the guy's forehead due to sweat. His lips were bitten raw, red and flush and so, so amazingly tempting to kiss and his eyes were a shade of blue that Erik hasn't met before. The guy was absolutely perfect in every way.

"Oh Lord Almighty, love, say something, please!" the guy begged him and Erik offered a dopey smile.

"You're really gorgeous, you know?" he managed to say before promptly passing out.

\

When he woke up he couldn't see the blue sky anymore, but bright, unforgiving lights that were shining annoyingly at him, increasing the headache that started as soon as he opened his eyes. He was in a hospital room, in a pretty comfortable bed, covered to the waist with a thin sheet. He was still wearing his shorts and T-shirt, which was a relief.

"Good, you're finally awake. Now I can tell Charles to stop worry about you." a feminine voice said with a hint of amusement. A short, dark haired woman was next to him, offering two tablets and a glass of cold water. She was dressed in a smart black dress and a white, pristine lab-coat over. She must have been his doctor. "Take these, it'll help dull the headache. Your head is fine, so is your nose - just minor bleeding. I think you passed out because of the heat, dehydration and the shock of the hit, but otherwise you're fine. Come on, let me help you up." she waited until he drank the tablets before taking the glass and putting it away. Hooking her hands under his arms, she lifted him gently on the pillows. She was stronger than she looked.

"I'm doctor MacTaggert and as I said, you're fine, but you really have to take better care of yourself. Remember to eat and drink especially since you're jogging on a heat like this."

The creaking sound of the door interrupted her and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't mean to disturb you, I just heard your voice, Moira." came a worried voice from the doorway and when Erik looked over the doctor's shoulder he saw the man from earlier. Still as beautiful as before, maybe just a tiny bit relieved now.

"It's fine, Charles. I'll let you talk. Mr. Lehnsherr, remember what I told you, also, I wrote you a prescription of vitamins and calcium as supplements and something in case you're having some kind of pain." She turned around before he was able to thank her and she patted the man - _Charles_ \- lovingly on the shoulder, before disappearing, her coat flying wildly for a second before the door closed with a sound of finality.

Charles approached the bed carefully, with Erik watching his every move. 

"Hi." the blue-eyed man whispered, a blush rising high on his cheekbones. Fuck, but he wasn't only gorgeous, he was adorable as well. "I'm Charles Xavier and when you passed out on me I panicked and called an ambulance."

Erik was mortified of this, of course. He was even more mortified about the way he told Charles he was gorgeous. Right before passing out. How embarrasing. 

"I'm so terribly sorry I hit you."

"It's fine. I'm alright." Erik rasped. "I'm Erik Lehnsherr."

"I know, I had to dug through your wallet for your I.D. to hospitalize you. Of course the expanses were paid by me."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I almost broke your face with that stupid ball." Charles muttered angrily, more for himself. "

"Please don't apologize again, you'll make me feel bad. Shit happens. Thank you for taking care of it."

That adorable blush appeared on Charles' cheeks again.

"My pleasure."

"You didn't actually broke my face."

"I know. It would have been a shame to break such a nice face as yours." the other man replied, making Erik blush in return. 

_God, what was he? Five?!_

Charles smiled lightly upon seeing that. 

"Can I make it up to you? Buy you dinner, or something?"

Erik rised an eyebrow, a smile pulling at his lips. 

"That's your way of asking a guy out on a date?"

"Why, it's working?"

Erik laughed, then winced because fuck, pain... 

"Sure, I'd love to." he told Charles and when he did, he was certain that he's never seen something as bright as Charles answering smile.

\

"I'm a mutant, you know?"

"No way!"

"Is that a problem?"

"My friend, I'm getting my PhD in genetics, mainly studying mutation in all it's forms. Do you think I have a problem?"

"Humans often have something against mutants."

"This human doesn't. Can you show me what you can do?"

\

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Hell yeah!"

\

"Lehnsherr, is that a hickey on your neck?" 

"Emma, would it kill you to mind your own business?"

"Sugar, your life is too interesting to do that. So tell me... who was she?"

"He was a guy I've met under unpleasant circumstances."

"Did you go out for dinner?"

"Mhmm..."

"Did you have sex right after?"

"Yep."

"Best sex of your life?"

"Definetly."

\

"Is there going to be a second date?"

"Emma, seriously, mind your own fucking business."

"I could just take the truth from your head."

"Do that and I might strangle you with your necklace."

"Tell me."

"No, there won't be a second date."

"Why?"

"Because he's human. I don't do humans."

"But you just did..."

"Fine, then I don't do relationships with humans."

"Erik, you're such an idiot sometimes."

\

Still, when Charles texted him about a second date he found himself saying yes. He'd love to. The second date turned into a third date, the third into a fourth and so on. A year later they were already living together, and Erik was happier than ever. 

So happy that after two years of relationship he asked Charles to marry him. 

So happy that he shed tears when Charles tackled him to the ground shouting yes while trying to press kisses all over his face. Erik had to use his powers to slide the ring on his finger. 

So happy that two years later after they married they adopted twins - Pietro and Wanda, mutants and they were in love and smitten with the adorable babies. 

So happy that he didn't even snap when Emma caught him staring dreamily at the picture of Charles with the twins he had on his desk-office. That was his little family right there, his entire world and the love of his life. He simply smiled when Emma placed a Starbucks coffee on his desk and left with a _I knew it!_ thrown smugly over her shoulder.


End file.
